


Rain Is A Wonderful Thing

by cuddlyharkness



Category: Doctor Who
Genre: Alien Planet, Fluff, Jack Harkness Flirts, Kissing in the Rain, M/M, Rain, Romance, Tenth Doctor Era
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 03:01:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3712336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cuddlyharkness/pseuds/cuddlyharkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Visiting alien planets are fun, whether they be humanoid colonized or not. But by far the best part is when rain comes.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain Is A Wonderful Thing

The sky was gray with clouds as two pairs of feet padded across the tarmac, the echoes of their speech lingering in the air as they looked around this humanoid colony’s environment, paying close attention to every detail this new adventure would give them. The TARDIS was a good while away, and their feet carried them further and further as the sky began to darken and the clouds became more and more burdened with the weight of the storm rolling in.

“Looks like we’re gonna get caught in the rain, Doctor.” The military man was the first to mention the sky, his greatcoat fluttering ever slightly in the wind that was steadily picking up the farther they walked. The man beside him, somewhat lanky and in a much more majestic trench coat with a pair of turtle-shell glasses perched on the edge of his nose, nodded his agreement. 

“Looks like it. Not for a while, I should think. The storm isn't approaching too quickly, plenty of time to examine a few of those florescent plants ahead, maybe even time to stop off for dinner. That is, as long as you do intend on making good on that promise from earlier this week, Captain.” The Doctor grinned, looking away from the sonic device in his hand that was continuously giving him various readings about the planetary atmosphere. Setting 58v3, The Doctor called it, useful for predicting possible unfortunate weather in a pinch.

“I do plan to, just a matter of you not being a picky twat about what you want to eat.” Jack smiled, nudging the man beside him playfully in the side. “Not a fan of rain though, so we might wanna be on the lookout for some sort of shelter in case, like it usually is, your precious little sonic is wrong and the storm breaks soon.” The captain’s comment earned him a playfully slap to the arm.

“Oi! Don’t dis the sonic, s’never wrong! Yeah, a bit off now an’ then, but never wrong!” The Doctor protested, grinning as he proceeded to start scanning some of the local vegetation. Some sort of glowing blue plant here, a neon orange flower there, and some sort of pink pod creature that happened to wander by all were bathed in the light of the sonic’s pale blue UV scanners and tested with various settings before the Time Lord was happy with the results he’d collected. 

“Well? Anything good?” 

“Nothing harmful, that’s always nice. Bit boring though, I don’t care much for boring. Turns out these plants aren't native to this planet, go figure. They’re imported from Loisawrie 653, a small planet on the outskirts of the Neurosa Nebula, I want to say...Colony 12?” The Doctor stated, standing upright and brushing off his dirt from his knees. Stowing his gadget and his glasses in his coat pocket, he offered Jack a hand and smiled.

“You’re bonkers, you know that? Absolutely bonkers and you have way too much knowledge on a planet nobody visits anymore.” The captain chuckled, taking the man’s hand about the time the sky opened up to expel the torrent that rushed down from the clouds. “And see! Told you!”

“Oh, stop it! Come on!” The Doctor chuckled, starting off at a run that the captain quickly mimicked. The two men ran through the pelting rain, laughing and smiling with the brightness of the stars as their boots and trainers stomped and crashed through puddles and streams of water. The Doctor’s trainers skidded in the slippery turns, Jack always there to keep him on his feet. Eventually, with a cry of glee they came to a spot that kept them relatively safe from the downpour, though not very dry. They’d both gotten soaked through. 

“Oh, love the running!” The Doctor laughed, ruffling the wet mop that had been his particularly poofy hair mere minutes before the rain. Jack was grinning, watching his partner attempt to shake himself off. 

“See? Told ya it was gonna rain soon.” He gloated, earning a roll of the eyes from the Time Lord who walked over to the captain. 

“Don’t gloat, it doesn't look good on you!” The two of them fell into a fit of giggles, the lanky man leaning against the captain as they smiled at one another, the rain pattering relentlessly overhead. For a while, they were both quiet, enjoying the sound of the rain and each other’s breath, still slightly ragged from their run. Jack’s fingers gently ran through The Doctor’s soaked hair, and soon enough the Time Lord leaned up and captured the captain in one of those delicate kisses he was so known for. 

Hands wrapped around waists, lips pressed against each other and all the while the rain poured down beyond the extent of their shelter. Soft noises, some odd mix between sighs and giggles, passed between them both between their kisses. 

Rain was a fantastic thing, in Jack’s opinion. Even on alien planets, nothing could compare to the sound of rain pattering on the roof as two lovers, immortal and old as time itself, fell into some ridiculously silly version of a romance movie’s love making scene. The Doctor was pretty fond of it too.


End file.
